


You Are Safe

by kuriositet



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: F/F, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriositet/pseuds/kuriositet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kore and Laeta have made it a habit to share a tent since they moved for the mountains.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are Safe

**Author's Note:**

> For Yasmin's request of Quiet Me.  
> Thanks for also looking it over for me <3

Kore and Laeta have made it a habit to share a tent since they moved for the mountains. It is not a conscious decision; in fact they do not speak of it at all, yet it seems the most logical solution. It means there is one less shelter to build and more time saved for greater tasks and, as they gain higher ground and the nights get colder, sharing a tent means sharing warmth and comfort.

That is the explanation Laeta offers when Sibyl presses the matter one morning, an almost childish naivety on her face. Her answer is the same when Agron asks her of it, though he does not possess the subtle nature of a former house slave as Sibyl does, or Nasir for that matter, Laeta thinks as she catches sight of him shaking his head at Agron’s inability to take a hint.

“I fail to see how it is any of your concern,” Laeta says at last after endless inquiries about the arrangement.

“Apologies,” Agron replies rather sheepishly. “I did not mean to cause offense.” Laeta nods her acceptance and the man leaves her alone, moving on through the camp. She kneels to make up a fire of the wood she had gathered before being interrogated by Agron, yet it is only moments later that a shadow falls upon her and she looks up to meet Nasir’s warm gaze.

“He means no harm,” Nasir says, crouching down to her level. “He but speaks without thought, overzealous in pursuit of news.”

“And why would a thing such as sleeping arrangements be of interest to him?” Laeta asks, yet avoids meeting her friend’s eyes.

“His concern is not with whom you share your bed,” Nasir says, and Laeta does not bother to correct him, that that is not the nature of her friendship with Kore. “Spartacus stood a brother to him, as close as any of shared blood, and you were of importance to him. Seeing to your happiness honors a fallen brother and lightens weighted heart.”

Laeta does not know what to say, her tongue stilled by moving thought. She absentmindedly looks in the direction which Agron had gone and finds him still within sight, talking to Eirene, cooing over her little boy. Two other children, Zoe and Timon, appear and physically drag him away and out of sight.

“It seems he wishes to assure happiness for us all,” Laeta says at last, looking back at Nasir who had also laid eyes on the precious scene. “He best not forget about his own.” The remark makes him laugh, and Laeta is glad that happiness no longer seems to run short between the men, even in dark days following final battle against Crassus and loss of beloved leader and brothers.

Looking away again, she sees Kore speaking to Eirene this time, wearing on her face the smile that Laeta has longed to kiss.

“It lifts heart, does it not, to see our loved ones injured by Rome spring to life once more.”

“It does,” Laeta agrees, yet what comes to mind is no happy thought, but the true reason Kore and she do not wish to face the darkness of night on their own.

 

Sleep finds her without trouble this night. There are some nights where it won’t come to her at all, and others where her sleep is haunted by bad memories and darker dreams. Yet the sight of Kore’s relaxed face by her side and the sound of her steady breathing is enough to lull Laeta to sleep most nights.

It is not long before she wakes though and, after a short moment of confusion, she recognizes the cause in the woman lying next to her. Though yet asleep, Kore jerks and moves as if fighting an invisible assailant, her cries and whimpers increasing in volume as the dream wears on.

“Shh.” Laeta pushes up on her elbow and uses her other hand to gently stroke Kore’s cheek. There are no tears yet, but there will be. When Laeta is the one having the nightmare she starts crying in her sleep, but Kore only cries after waking. “Shh, you are safe. You are safe here.”

She kisses Kore’s forehead, still stroking her cheek and, when she feels the first wet tear against her thumb, she pulls the woman into tight embrace. “He shall never lay hand upon you again. You are safe.”

Kore’s hand finds Laeta’s and she links their fingers, squeezing tight. Laeta squeezes back and kisses the top of Kore’s head, her forehead again, and her cheek, stained with salty tears.

“Apologies,” Kore says, “For disturbing peaceful slumber.”

“Give it no thought. I would see you rest again, without troublesome memories getting in the way.”

“Gratitude.” For a brief moment Kore’s soft, plump lips press against Laeta’s and, no matter how chaste it is, it causes heart to swell within chest.

“Sleep now,” Laeta whispers, her eyelids growing heavier with each moment. Kore easily complies, tucking her head against Laeta’s neck, Laeta’s hand still caressing her cheek.


End file.
